The purpose of this proposal is to laboratory test the effects of a combined system of Incentive-Actualization Reinforcement Techniques and Eclectic Instructional Approaches, which comprises the "Ethno-Affective Approach to Learning" (E.A.A.L.) on the reading achievement of Black Metropolitan Philadelphia students. Reading was elected as the instructional area because it is a baseline skill needed to achieve in other academic disciplines. It is hypothesized that the "Ethno-Affective Approach to Learning" possesses the components needed to effectively: (1) Treat aspiration conflict and other types of motivaional inhibition; (2) Capture Black student's interest and motivation; and (3) Maximize their opportunities for learning. It is expected that the findings will have major implications for learning among other non-traditional student populations. This continuation proposal is the sequel of the first research cycle "Reducing Aspiration Conflict Among Minority Youth". The objective was to investigate the effects, over a three year period, of a system of actualization counseling on the reading achievement of Black elementary students in Metropolitan Philadelphia, Pa. It was found that by reducing the degree of "Aspiration Conflict" through actualization counseling, the reading achievement levels of students would be significantly increased.